


Ride It, My Pony

by BisexualBookman



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Bottom!Tyki, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, strangulation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualBookman/pseuds/BisexualBookman
Summary: Lavi's certain he's gone to heaven. That's the only reason his gorgeous boyfriend would be asking such a question."Do you want me to ride you?"
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Ride It, My Pony

“Do you want me to ride you?”

Lavi could feel his face heat up at the simple question. His single eye was wide with incredibility as he stared up at Tyki’s grinning face.

“What?” Lavi squeaked out. Tyki laughed softly, leaning forward on his elbows to place a quick kiss to the tip of Lavi’s nose.

“Do you want me to ride you?” Tyki reiterated. He punctuated his words with soft kisses to Lavi’s shoulders. Lavi hardly felt the barely there touch, his mind still struggling to process Tyki’s words.

“Uhm, yeah?” Lavi finally replied, though it was more of a question than an answer. Tyki laughed again, pressing his lips to Lavi’s.

“Why so hesitant, Cutie?” Tyki mumbled against Lavi’s lips.

“I’m just confused as to what brought this on, that’s all.” Lavi responded, pressing back into Tyki’s kiss. He slid his hands up Tyki’s bare back, resting them on his shoulders.

“I was just thinking the other day how I’ve never ridden you before, and wanted to try it.” Tyki shrugged at his simple explanation.

“Really? That’s it?” Lavi asked in disbelief. Tyki nodded. “Uh, well then…in that case, yes, I’d love for you to…uhm…ride me…” Lavi managed to stutter out, his face red with embarrassment. Tyki laughed into Lavi’s neck.

“I find it so cute how you can’t say something as simple as ‘ride me,’ yet you manage to say such dirty things while we’re having sex.”

Lavi could feel his face heat further at those words.

He felt Tyki’s mouth move along his freckled flesh, hot open-mouthed kisses being lazy placed as he went along. His lips skimmed Lavi’s collarbone, a low whine escaping Lavi.

“Hurry up, will you?” Lavi demanded breathlessly. Tyki chuckled.

“Always so impatient.”

One of Tyki’s hands was wandering, trailing over the red head’s side to cup his ass, strong fingers kneading the soft flesh. Lavi bent one of his legs, pressing his thigh into Tyki’s half-hard member. Tyki groaned lightly at the rough tough, hips jerking.

Heading the other man’s words, Tyki’s tongue slipped out, lapping at Lavi’s nipple. He could feel Lavi’s breath hitch, his chest brushing against Tyki’s face.

Tyki brought his hand up, his long fingers playing with Lavi’s other nipple. A moan rumbled in the back of Lavi’s throat, his nails scraping across Tyki’s tanned shoulders. They slipped into Tyki’s curly hair as he dipped lower, tongue lapping at Lavi’s skin, tracing the muscles on the red heads abdomen.

“Do you want to prep me, Cutie?” Tyki asked, breath ghosting across Lavi’s skin. Lavi shivered at the feel of the warm air on the cooling saliva.

“Do I ever.”

Tyki chuckled as he moved to lean over Lavi, his long hair brushing the others face as he watched Lavi with an intense gaze as the red head reached into the nightstand drawer. Lavi fumbled for a few moments, a noise of triumph leaving him when he found what he was looking for. Pulling out a container of lube and a condom wedged between his fingers, he deposited both on top of the nightstand.

Feeling Tyki’s lips moving lazily across the column of his neck, Lavi struggled to open the bottle of lube, the soft kisses and panting breaths in his ear distracting.

“Hmm, Handsome? You know it’s really hard to think when you’re doing that.” Lavi said. Tyki didn’t pay any mind to Lavi’s words, just laughing softly against his skin as he trailed his hands over Lavi’s chest.

Sighing, Lavi regretfully removed his hand from Tyki’s hair, giving up trying to open the bottle with one hand. Bringing it closer to him, he managed to fumble it open with a satisfying click. He nearly squirted it all over himself and Tyki as the older man ground their nude bodies together.

“You keep that up,” Lavi gasped, “and this is going to end up all over us.”

Tyki laughed, but relented, moving away from Lavi. He positioned his knees on either side of Lavi’s hips, his hands that were resting beside Lavi’s head keeping him from crushing Lavi. He watched as Lavi managed to successfully cover his fingers in lube.

“You know I can’t help touching you. Besides, the noises you make are just delightful.”

Tyki just grinned at the half-hearted glare Lavi threw his way, the flaming red of his cheeks ruining the effect. Tyki leaned in for a kiss, something that Lavi happily gave, but not without a nip to Tyki’s lips in retaliation for his earlier words.

Lavi moved his hand down their bodies, skirting around their erections to insert a finger into Tyki’s entrance. Tyki grunted lightly at the intrusion as Lavi slowly moved his finger, spreading the lube around.

“You know you can go a bit faster than that.” Tyki mumbled in between kisses. Lavi made a noise of acknowledgement, inserting another finger.

A louder grunt left Tyki, Lavi’s fingers moving to stretch Tyki rather than just spreading the lube. A third finger was quickly added, a low groan leaving Tyki as he felt Lavi’s fingers move inside him.

Once Lavi was satisfied that Tyki had been prepped enough, and with a quick confirmation from the man himself, he removed his fingers, wiping off the excess lube on a pair of discarded sweatpants. Reaching for the condom that was still on the nightstand, Lavi stilled when Tyki leaned forward and placed a kiss to his forearm.

“I was thinking we could go without that tonight.” Tyki said, looking at Lavi out of the corner of his eye.

“I wanted to see what it feels like for you to come in me, since you’re always so eager for me to do it to you. Thought I’d give it a _shot_.” Tyki said, a smug smirk on his face. Lavi could feel his cheeks heat at Tyki’s words, but still levelled an even stare at the other man.

“No pun intended?”

“Oh, pun _much_ intended.”

Lavi let out a snort of amusement. He used his other hand to pull at Tyki’s hair, delighting in the sharp inhale from the dark-haired man. Pulling until Tyki’s face was even with his own, Lavi gave Tyki an open-mouthed kiss, greedily drinking in the groans that Tyki let out. Threading both hands into the thick strands, Lavi gave a sharp pull. Tyki growled into the kiss, leaving a sharp bite to Lavi’s lower lip as they parted breathlessly.

“Well, in that case. Tyki, I’ll fill you up to the brim. It’ll be a pretty sight; watching my cum drip down those heavenly thighs of yours.” Lavi said. The words flowed easily, so unlike his earlier embarrassed stuttering.

A dark chuckle left Tyki at Lavi’s heated words.

“There’s my dirty mouthed little rabbit. Such foul words coming from such sweet lips.”

Lavi quirked an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Really? I’m the one with sweet lips, Mr. Smooth-Talker?” Lavi said. He raised a hand to Tyki’s mouth, gently tracing the full lips with his finger.

Opening his mouth, Tyki quickly enveloped Lavi’s finger, relishing in the surprised look that crossed the red heads face. Tyki worked his tongue over the finger as if he had a different part of Lavi’s anatomy in his mouth. Judging from Lavi’s expression, he was thinking something similar. He worked over the finger a few more times before pulling back with a loud pop. He looked Lavi in the eye, delighted in the way Lavi’s gaze was transfixed on his tongue as Tyki dragged it up his finger.

Leaving a kiss on Lavi’s palm, Tyki looked up at Lavi, eyes dark with lust.

“Shall we continue on to the main event?” Tyki said. He caught Lavi’s erection in the cleft of his ass, slowly grinding down. Lavi nodded quickly. Tyki grinned as he wasted no time in positioning himself over Lavi. He took in the other man’s deep blush, the crimson spreading as far down his chest as it could go. He watched Lavi’s intense gaze as he slowly lowered himself.

A low groan left Lavi as Tyki enveloped him, the heat surrounding him making him pant. Tyki was going slow, excruciatingly so, something that Lavi knew was more for the cruel experience of making him loose his mind, rather than Tyki trying not to hurt himself.

The soft pants as Tyki sunk lower wasn’t helping Lavi’s case; his mind nearly shorting out as his dick was fully surrounded by Tyki’s heat as he bottomed out, a low moan coming from the dark-haired man.

Lavi shut his eye as he breathed deeply. He tried to think of something other than the delicious heat surrounding him, or the even more delicious man sitting on top of him.

A small snicker made him open his eye, nearly regretting it when he caught sight of Tyki, his stomach twisting with desire. His long hair was wild, hanging around his face as he looked down at Lavi, a smug look on his face, or as smug as he could look with Lavi’s dick buried deep in his backside. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes dark and stare burning.

Lavi’s throat tightened, his mouth suddenly dry. There was a wild air about Tyki, almost animalistic. Tyki didn’t get like this too often, but when he did, it usually meant Lavi was ending the night with sore muscles and noise complaints from the neighbours.

Lavi could feel his heartbeat quicken, his breaths coming in uneven pants. His hands shook, almost imperceptibly, as he laid them on Tyki’s hips.

Tyki leaned forward, looking at Lavi through lowered lashes, his lips parted as he captured Lavi’s own in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. Tyki slowly leaned back, his eyes half-lidded as he looked into Lavi’s own green eye.

“Don’t laugh if I end up cumming too quickly.” Lavi said in a rush. Tyki said nothing for a heartbeat before he threw his head back, a loud, breathless laugh leaving him.

“Oh, Lavi,” Tyki crooned, a soft look on his face. He laid his hands on top of Lavi’s own sitting on his waist, long fingers smoothing over the backs of Lavi’s hands.

“I was going to say the same to you.”

Lavi eyebrows shot up, a surprised, yet delighted look crossing his face.

“Oh really?” Lavi hummed. His lips curved into an innocent smile, a mischievous glint in his eye. Tyki’s smile twitched, but stayed in place, suddenly wary of what Lavi might say or do.

“Do you like the feel of me inside me that much? You like the way I fill you up _Daddy_?”

Tyki’s loving look fell slowly, a heavy breath leaving him. He pinned Lavi with a piercing look, one that usually made Lavi squirm as his stomach flipped presently. This time however, Lavi just looked on in amusement, watching as Tyki swallowed harshly, his adam’s apple bobbing.

“Just for that, I’m going to make you cum quicker than you ever have before.”

“Go for it _Daddy_. You know I’d love to see you wreck yourself on my dick.”

Tyki placed his hands on Lavi’s chest, using the support to pull himself off Lavi until only the head of his dick was still inside. A cruel smirk crossed Tyki’s face as he slammed back down, hardly giving Lavi time to get his baring’s before he was quickly bouncing on top of him.

Lavi whimpered as he watched Tyki on top of him. Each rough thrust dragging lewd noises from Lavi. his voice grew louder as Tyki’s hands explored his chest; deft fingers playing with his overly sensitive nipples, nails gently raking over his chest and stomach.

“Any louder Lavi and we’ll get complaints.” Tyki gasped out. Lavi’s mind was too preoccupied to reply; trying to think of things other than the gorgeous man on top of him to keep this from ending too soon.

Lavi’s hands clenched around Tyki’s waist, nails digging into Tyki’s tanned skin. He dragged Tyki down to meet his harsh upward thrusts, delighting in the low groans that left Tyki.

Looking down, Tyki was delighted to see Lavi red faced and breathless, his eye half lidded as the pleasure over took him. Tyki grinned, opening his mouth, teasing words on the tip of his tongue until Lavi shifted his hips. A surprised moan left Tyki as Lavi hit his prostate head on. His legs quickly turned to jelly as Lavi continued to hit that spot again and again.

Lavi took great delight in hearing the soft moans now leaving Tyki. The heat in his stomach only growing hotter as he watched Tyki come undone.

“You’re going to look so good when you cum all over yourself, _Daddy_.”

Tyki’s whole body shook at the breathy tone Lavi had taken on. Paired with the way he practically moaned daddy, and the rapid-fire thrusts on his prostate, Tyki could feel his climax quickly mounting.

He placed his hands on Lavi’s shoulders, thumbs pressing against the base of his throat. Lavi’s hips stuttered, his panting breaths hitching.

“C’mon my little bunny, you can do better than that.” Tyki whispered hotly. His hands shifted, the meat of his palms pressing into Lavi’s throat. Not enough to cut off his air; just enough for Lavi to feel the pressure.

“I don’t call you bunny for nothing, Lavi, I know you can go faster than that. Come on, faster, _faster_.” Tyki practically growled out. Lavi whimpered at the tone, his gut clenching pleasantly.

Planting his feet flat on the bed, Lavi used the new leverage to pound up into Tyki. The force made Tyki’s grip loosen, one hand shooting out to grab the headboard with a white-knuckled grip.

Lavi’s hands trailed down to Tyki’s ass, grabbing the soft flesh with a near painful grip. Tyki’s second hand joined the first at the rough treatment, the tendons in his forearms straining from his grip.

Lavi could feel his climax mounting, knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer; and, if the beautiful mess of a man panting above him meant anything, Tyki was close too.

“You gonna come for me?” Lavi managed to pant out. He knew what his dirty talk did to Tyki; knew how easy it was to send him over the edge with it. He watched as Tyki leaned his head back, jaw spastically clenching and unclenching as harsh breaths left him, trying in vain to not let Lavi’s words affect him.

“Paint yourself all white for me, _Daddy_. You’ll look even more pretty than you usually do.”

Lavi watched as Tyki arms started to shake as he struggled to keep himself upright. His death grip on the headboard was the only thing keeping him from collapsing on top of Lavi. 

“Cum for me, _Daddy_.” Lavi said, punctuating his words with a sharp slap to Tyki’s ass.

With a guttural groan, Tyki’s body tensed, spilling his seed all over himself and Lavi.

Lavi wasn’t too far behind. The sight of Tyki’s face in ecstasy, and the way his muscled thighs clenched around Lavi’s waist, it wasn’t much longer before he was emptying himself into Tyki, hips rocking up into the older man as he milked the last of his orgasm.

Tyki slowly unclenched his hands from the headboard, moving them to either side of Lavi as he lifted himself off of Lavi’s spend dick.

Gripping Tyki’s thighs gently, Lavi helped the other man. A hum of appreciation left Lavi as he saw his cum dribble down Tyki’s thighs. A lecherous grin spread over his face.

“Mmm mmm, I was right. I think that’s the prettiest sight I’ve ever seen.”

“I think you like my thighs a little too much.”

“Not my fault you’ve got the best damn back end I’ve ever seen.”

Tyki snickered in amusement, flopping down on top of Lavi. A soft ‘oof’ left Lavi at the sudden added weight of the other man, but he just laughed as Tyki buried his face in the crook of Lavi’s neck, lips leaving soft, lazy kisses along the freckled skin.

Lavi loosely wrapped one arm around Tyki’s waist, the other rubbing up and down his back. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, Lavi almost dozing off when Tyki spoke up.

“I don’t know how you can stand letting me cum inside you. It’s not pleasant at all.” Tyki paused. “Well, after the fact it isn’t.”

“I’ve got a dirty mind to go with my dirty mouth, _Daddy_.”

Lavi chuckled to himself as a heavy sigh left Tyki, Lavi being able to tell that it was more from exasperation then arousal.

“Why did I ever tell you that?” Tyki groaned, burying his face deeper into Lavi’s neck. Lavi laughed outright at Tyki’s obvious discomfort.

“To be fair, drunk you told me that little tidbit of information.”

“Ah, yes, the ever favourable drunk me.” Tyki drawled, tone heavy with sarcasm.

“Hey, I like drunk you. Especially beer drunk you. _Very_ inelegant.”

A snort left Tyki. He moved to get off Lavi but was stopped as the red heads arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

“No, you can’t get up yet. I’m comfy. Five more minutes.”

“Five more minutes and you’ll be asleep.”

“Your point?”

“I still have cum up my ass that I would very much like to wash off.”

Lavi heaved a dramatic sigh, throwing his arms out to either side with a flourish.

“Fine. I _guess_ you can get up.”

“Thank you, so very much.” Tyki said with a roll of his eyes. He moved off Lavi, getting off the bed with a stretch. He looked back at Lavi, chuckling to himself when he saw Lavi pouting.

“You know,” Tyki started, using an arm to prop himself up as he leaned over Lavi. Seeing that he had the other man’s attention, Lavi dialled it up, lone green eye staring at Tyki sadly. Tyki smiled lovingly at the younger man, hand reaching up to thread through the forever messy red strands.

“That’s not fair. You know how weak I am to your cute, pouting face.”

“I know,” Lavi said. He placed his hands on his cheeks, squishing them forward to turn his pout in to a silly expression. “That’s why I’m playing it right now. Since you decided to leave me all alone in this cold, empty bed.”

Tyki laughed at the muffled way Lavi’s words came out.

“How about this?” Tyki said, reaching to tug one of Lavi’s hands off his cheek, placing a quick kiss there instead.

“If you want, you can join me in the shower.”

Lavi perked up at that, shooting the other man an amused look.

“Is that your not-so-subtle way of asking for a second round?”

An innocent look crossed Tyki’s face as he straightened, turning to head to the bathroom.

“I don’t know, you’ll just have to see for yourself, now won’t you?”

Lavi laughed, kicking the blankets off him and quickly getting up, following Tyki to the bathroom.

“Hmm, I just might, Handsome.”


End file.
